


Шаги в темноте

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Что терзает Хашираму после победы над Мадарой? Чувство вины? Безумие? Призрак разрушенного доверия?





	Шаги в темноте

**Author's Note:**

> На идею этого текста нас натолкнули легенды о бакэнэко.

_What will happen to me_   
_Tell me which love's killing the mercy_   
_A dead man's swimming over the sea_   
_He won't to be (the one who will feel you)_   
_(And One, «Killing the Mercy»)_

***  
Ровное дыхание Мито теплом обволакивает плечо: она крепко спит, и сон её безмятежен. А вот Хашираме не спится. Уже давно затихли шаги последних припозднившихся прохожих, смолк лай собак и стук закрывающихся дверей, а сна по-прежнему ни в одном глазу. Он лежит, стараясь не ворочаться, чтобы не разбудить жену, и прислушивается к знакомому стрёкоту цикад за окном.  
Вынужденная неподвижность вылавливает откуда-то из глубин памяти картинки — одну за одной, одну за одной — как калейдоскоп кошмаров. Только из любого кошмара рано или поздно выныриваешь, а из реальности выныривать некуда.  
Ночь ползёт черепашьим темпом по бесконечной тропе между закатом и рассветом.  
Хаширама мог бы списать свою бессонницу на усталость, которая парадоксальным образом мешает мозгу отключиться. Только это отговорки. На самом деле не даёт покоя прошлое, снова и снова восставая из небытия. Он закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать: воспоминания такие острые, что почти прорезают память.  
Дыхание во тьме становится громче, но это не Мито — звук доносится откуда-то от дверей комнаты.  
Напряжение помимо воли оплетает мышцы.  
Там, во тьме, что-то есть. _Кто-то_.  
Этого не может быть. Он бы услышал, проберись кто-то в дом. Он бы ощутил присутствие чужака прежде, чем тот возник на пороге.  
Тем не менее… Там кто-то есть.  
Затаился и выжидает миг, чтобы напасть. Так тихо, что лишь дыхание выдаёт злое нетерпение.  
Нервы не выдерживают — Хаширама тянется к стоящей около постели лампе и торопливо зажигает её, чувствуя, как сердце с каждым ударом поднимается всё выше и выше в горло. Трепещущий луч света выхватывает из темноты припавшего к полу в охотничьей стойке кота — спина изогнута, уши воинственно приподняты, в широко раскрытых глазах отражается желтоватый огонёк лампы.  
Давно Хаширама не чувствовал себя таким идиотом.  
Несколько мгновений они с котом таращатся друг на друга, затем тот сердито дёргает хвостом, поворачивается и без звука исчезает в ближайшем тёмном углу.  
— Что случилось? — сонно спрашивает Мито, приподнимаясь на локте.  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит Хаширама. Истерический смешок зарождается в груди и неудержимо рвётся наружу — это ж надо было принять охотящегося на крысу кота за невесть что. — Мне захотелось пить, и я решил не пробираться тут впотьмах, чтобы не своротить что-нибудь по дороге. Прости, что разбудил.  
Ему даже не приходится лгать: пересохшее горло саднит, а губы кажутся присыпанными тонким слоем горячего солоноватого песка. Хаширама с наслаждением выпивает стакан воды и, погасив свет, снова ложится. Мито прижимается к нему сзади, её тонкая рука скользит по его груди и замирает там, где бьётся сердце.

***  
Игра заканчивается около полуночи. Эти еженедельные дружеские посиделки за картами, пиалой-другой горячительного и неспешным разговором уже стали традицией, и как бы Хаширама ни был занят, для них он всегда старается выкроить время.  
Ночной воздух приятно свеж и напоен запахами цветущего сада. Спускаясь с террасы, Хаширама полной грудью вдыхает ароматы клевера и ирисов. Следом, обнявшись и едва держась на ногах, так что непонятно, кто кого поддерживает, идут Хироши и Дайчи — лидеры кланов Сарутоби и Шимура. Они громко спорят и периодически вежливо шикают друг на друга, призывая к тишине. Это выглядит настолько забавным, что лишь уважение к ним обоим удерживает остальную компанию от смеха.  
Домой Хаширама отправляется в приподнятом настроении. Выпитый сакэ согревает желудок, а душу греет память о сегодняшнем выигрыше. Ставки у них символические, но важен сам факт. Победа главы клана — отчасти и победа самого клана.  
Улица, расчерченная полосами темноты и света фонарей, пустынна.  
Он неторопливо идёт, смакуя детали прошедшего вечера, пока сзади него не раздаётся шорох. Тихий, на грани слышимости. Лишь на полтона громче шелеста крыла ночной птицы. Но для того, кого когда-то учил Мадара, — он достаточно заметен.  
Хаширама останавливается и бросает взгляд через плечо — будто задумчиво любуется залитым лунным светом деревом. Это выходит как-то само собой — слишком долго Учиха прививал навыки предосторожности. Поначалу кажется, что его догоняет кто-то из друзей, может, забыв о чём-то спросить, а может, решив, что им по пути.  
Но позади никого нет.  
Запоздало приходит понимание, что услышанный звук не походил на стук подошв. Это понимание сбивает дыхание, резко, как ударом под дых. Сгустившийся вокруг сумрак вдруг начинает давить. В голову приходит дикая мысль, что он оказался между чьих-то огромных лап, которые вот-вот начнут сближаться, чтобы расплющить его.  
Хаширама шагает вперёд. Быстро, слишком быстро, чтобы можно было убедить себя, что он просто торопится домой, а не спасается от чего-то, что прячется в ставшей осязаемой тьме.  
К ближайшему фонарю он почти выбегает.  
Золотистый свет будто распространяет вокруг себя уют и умиротворение, в нём беззаботно порхает стайка мотыльков. Хаширама переводит дыхание и усмехается, не понимая, что на него нашло. Это же бред. Сущий бред! Кому может понадобиться его преследовать? Кто осмелится преследовать Хокаге в его родной деревне?  
Ночную тишину вновь прорезает странный звук, одновременно скрежещущий и шелестящий. Словно чем-то острым с силой проводят по твёрдой поверхности.  
Сердце пропускает удар, а затем начинает колотиться с удвоенной силой. Оно бьётся так громко, что на какой-то миг заглушает всё, что происходит или чудится вокруг.  
Хаширама резко оглядывается. Цепочка кустов, уходящая во мрак, неподвижна. Очертания расплываются по мере удаления от фонаря. Там никого нет — ни движения, ни шороха, ни дыхания. Но ощущение нависающего сверху хищника нарастает.  
Стылый воздух пробирается сначала под одежду, потом под кожу, вызывая озноб. Узорная тень листвы стелется по земле, исподволь подкрадываясь к ногам.  
— Похоже, я выпил больше, чем думал, — нарочито бодро бормочет Хаширама. — Наяву кошмары мерещатся. Расскажу потом ребятам — со смеху помрут.  
Однако какая-то часть его души твёрдо уверена, что ему не мерещится.  
Она же убеждена, что об этом происшествии он не расскажет никому.

***  
Тобирама заходит после обеда, как обычно — с рядом замечаний и предложений. Если кто-то и радеет о деревне больше, чем сам Хаширама, то это его брат. Он умудряется подмечать такие вещи, о которых Хаширама даже не подумал бы.  
Однако сегодня активность Тобирамы скорее мешает, нежели приносит пользу.  
Они обсуждают церемонию первого выпуска в Академии, но мысли постоянно отвлекаются, сбиваются, текут совсем в другую сторону. Вопрос, навязчиво крутящийся у него в голове, совершенно не связан с речью, которую Хокаге должен произнести перед юными шиноби. Этот вопрос не связан даже с самой Конохой… Вернее — не связан напрямую.  
Невысказанные слова жгут язык, но Хаширама никак не может заставить себя ни произнести их, ни загнать обратно в горло.  
— Ты в порядке? — хмурится наконец Тобирама, когда он в третий раз путает сроки проведения выпускных экзаменов в Академии.  
— В порядке, — эхом отзывается Хаширама, потом, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд брата, добавляет: — Правда, в порядке. Просто устал немного. Не выспался ночью, ерунда всякая снилась…  
Память привычным жестом тасует колоду воспоминаний и веером бросает их перед ним.  
— Ты уверен, что ерунда?  
— Уверен.  
— Если это связано с распределением биджу, если ты сомневаешься, то ещё не поздно…  
— Нет, это не связано с биджу. Я же сказал, что ерунда, не стоит внимания.  
Малодушное чувство стыда уговаривает память смошенничать, отказаться от правды, заменить одну из карт в колоде тщательно нарисованной фальшивкой. Это же так просто — солгать себе. Никто ничего не узнает.  
— Ладно, как скажешь, — Тобирама сворачивает свиток, в который заносил пометки во время их разговора.  
Выходит, какие-то проблемы они всё-таки решили?  
На тёмном сукне сознания остаётся одна-единственная карта. И нет нужды переворачивать её, чтобы узнать, что на ней изображено. Можно ловкостью рук или обманом обыграть кого угодно, но самого себя обыграть нельзя.  
— Подожди, — останавливает Хаширама брата, когда тот уже готов встать, — я хотел тебя кое о чём спросить.  
Это трудно. Он не знает, с чего начать. Взгляд мечется по сторонам, фиксируя попадающиеся на пути мелочи и в то же время едва замечая их. Буйно разросшийся куст камелии за окном, царапину на папке с отчётом о миссии в Горячих источниках, солнечный луч на стене, волосок, приставший к рукаву хаори Тобирамы, — такой заметный на светлой ткани.  
Тобирама терпеливо ждёт.  
— После ты… так и не предоставил отчёт, — в конце концов выдавливает Хаширама.  
Уточнять, что за «после», — выше его сил, но, судя по тому, как каменеет лицо Тобирамы, пояснений не требуется. Они связаны этой тайной так же тесно, как кровью, что течёт в их жилах.  
— Это не такая информация, чтобы разглашать её на советах, — голос Тобирамы по-прежнему звучит ровно, но у края рта чуть заметно вздрагивает мускул. — Тем более, если ты забыл, клан Учиха всё ещё живёт в Конохе.  
— Я не требую от тебя отчитаться официально. Я просто хочу знать… — Хаширама сглатывает ставшую густой и горькой слюну и едва не давится ею. — Мне нужно знать…  
— Что конкретно тебе нужно знать? — холодно осведомляется Тобирама. — Результаты вскрытия? Перечень экспериментов, которые я проводил над ним? Характеристики…  
— Прекрати!  
Тобирама на миг прикрывает глаза, похожие на осколки заледеневшей крови, и оставляет при себе то, что ещё собирался сказать.  
— Не трави душу ни себе, ни… Чёрт возьми, Хаширама! У меня нет времени оплакивать его и всё то, что он не успел разрушить. Ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, что иного пути не было.  
Хаширама кивает. Он знает, что брат прав. Но порой знать разумом и чувствовать сердцем — не одно и то же, и это противоречие грызёт его изнутри.  
— Мне просто не по себе от того, что… от того, что с ним стало.  
«От того, что мы с ним сделали», — хочет добавить он, но не добавляет.  
Упирающаяся в окно ветка скользит по стеклу с приглушённым скрипом. С таким же звуком скребут по земле пальцы умирающего, уже охваченного агонией.  
— Тело, из которого ушла жизнь, всего лишь тело, — с неожиданным, почти человечным пониманием говорит Тобирама. — Всё, что даёт его исследование, касается только живых. Мы не могли допустить, чтобы шаринган попал в чужие руки, и не могли упустить шанс изучить его ради будущего деревни. А Мадаре было уже всё равно, поверь.  
Тобирама смахивает с рукава яркую шерстинку и поднимается на ноги.  
— Успокойся и не думай об этом, — советует он. — Ты должен был защитить деревню, и ты её защитил.  
— Как бы мне этого хотелось, — шепчет Хаширама, его губы кривятся в жалкой гримасе улыбки. Он не ощущает себя защитником деревни.  
Если честно, он ощущает себя предателем.

***  
_Солнце стоит высоко и печёт уже в полную силу, но здесь, на вершине скалы, ветер немного скрадывает сгустившийся зной. Впереди и внизу раскинулась деревня, Хаширама, прищурившись, рассматривает её со смесью гордости и изумления. Ещё полгода назад на этом месте шумел густой лес, а сейчас пёстрое полотно крыш блестит в лучах солнца._  
Если смотреть сверху, Коноха похожа на собранное из лоскутков одеяло, которое кто-то расстелил среди бескрайнего пространства деревьев. Отсюда можно разглядеть дом Сенджу, закусочную Кичиро и почти достроенный госпиталь — по крайней мере, Шима, глава строительной бригады, обещает, что работа будет завершена не позже Дня поминовения предков. Лоскуток резиденции Хокаге пока совсем блёклый и бесформенный, её закончат не раньше зимы. Впрочем, это не самая необходимая в данный момент постройка. Тобирама настаивает на том, что в первую очередь деревне требуются Академия шиноби, чтобы обучать детей, и полицейское управление, чтобы следить за порядком.  
Эти мысли вызывают лёгкий укол вины. Хаширама вздыхает и делает глоток из стаканчика. Он предпочёл бы что-нибудь покрепче, чем мятный чай, но Мадара заявил, что расслабляться они будут вечером, а сейчас им нужны ясные головы.  
Они вместе сбежали сюда перекусить и немного отдохнуть между очередными переговорами. Маленькая пауза, чтобы вернуть душевное равновесие и набраться сил. Однако у кого-то нет и её, например, у Тобирамы, который с утра сидит в лаборатории над каким-то чрезвычайно важным, по его словам, исследованием. Хаширама словам брата верит.  
— Кто там у нас следующий? — он отпивает ещё глоток и подставляет лицо солнцу, впитывая ставшее почти жёстким тепло.  
— Клан Шимура, — без энтузиазма говорит Мадара. — Тот, что увлечённо враждует с Сарутоби.  
— А Сарутоби, если я правильно помню, заключили с нами мирный союз неделю назад?  
— Ты помнишь правильно. Думаю, Шимура потому и прибежали к нам, что испугались усиления позиций Сарутоби.  
— Надеюсь, мне удастся объяснить тем и другим, что Коноха не примет ничью сторону в междоусобных конфликтах. Если желают жить здесь, пусть оставляют свои распри за воротами деревни. Мы объединяемся не ради того, чтобы мстить за былые обиды.  
— Что ж, попробуй, — Мадара скрещивает руки на груди. — А я уверен, что первым требованием Шимура будет расторжение договора с Сарутоби и голова их лидера в качестве залога мира.  
Хаширама подавляет вздох. Ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы Мадара ошибался, но что-то подсказывает, что он не ошибается.  
— Трудное дельце нас ждёт, ничего не скажешь.  
— Предлагаю, когда они сцепятся, просто прирезать обоих лидеров, а кланы пусть подумают ещё раз и решат, хотят ли продолжать вражду, — Мадара ловит выразительный взгляд Хаширамы и фыркает. — Ладно-ладно. Считай, что я пошутил. Но такой ход здорово сэкономил бы нам время и нервы.  
Внезапно откуда-то со стороны растущих на краю скалы кустов появляется кот. Смесь рыжих и чёрных пятен кажется пролитой на белую шкуру краской, хвост независимо задран. Без всякого опасения кот подходит к Мадаре и бодает его колено лбом. Вероятно, это один из тех, что заселили деревню следом за людьми. Мадара протягивает руку и чешет незваного гостя за лохматым ухом с криво заросшим шрамом — гордым следом боевых побед.  
Кот принимается трескуче мурлыкать и выжидающе посматривает на остатки их трапезы. В зеленоватых глазах читается столь откровенный намёк, что не заметить его невозможно.  
— Голодный? — с усмешкой спрашивает Мадара. — Пришёл за своей добычей?  
Кот щурится, всем видом показывая, что человек угадал. Мадара кладёт перед ним онигири, и угощение исчезает буквально за несколько мгновений, ни одного оброненного рисового зёрнышка не остаётся.  
— Не знал, что ты любишь кошек, — замечает Хаширама.  
Мадара пожимает плечами и скармливает коту ещё один онигири.  
— А почему нет?  
— Ну… вообще-то не слишком на тебя похоже.  
Мадара смеётся, зубасто и заразительно.  
— Неужели я выгляжу таким безжалостным?  
Хаширама колеблется, потом всё же кивает, смягчая признание улыбкой.  
— Временами. Порой кажется, что ты никому не веришь и ко всем заранее относишься с подозрением.  
Тобирама заявил бы, что единственная жалость, на которую способен Мадара, — удар милосердия, но этого Хаширама уже не говорит.  
— Так и есть, — сухо отвечает Мадара. Тёмные глаза сужаются, а залёгшие по углам рта складки становятся глубже. — Только называется это — осторожность.  
— Если не доверяешь людям, они никогда не станут доверять тебе.  
— Чтобы кому-то довериться, нужно сначала убедиться в нём, а сделать это с кунаем между лопаток будет весьма непросто.  
— Мадара…  
— Ты слишком полагаешься на добрую волю людей, Хаширама. И слишком веришь обещаниям, данным не от сердца. Иногда я боюсь, что не успею тебя защитить.  
— От чего защитить, Мадара?  
— От пропасти, которая лежит между реальным миром и тем, каким его видишь ты.  
— Ты не прав, — устало качает головой Хаширама. — Я не знаю, как убедить тебя в этом, но ты не прав.  
Между ними повисает молчание, лишь ветер шелестит краем расстеленной на земле салфетки да оглушительно громко мурлычет разомлевший от угощения и ласки кот. Хаширама потягивает чай и не знает, где найти нужные слова. В Конохе лидера клана Учиха боятся и не любят, даже сами Учихи предпочитают держаться от него подальше, и, положа руку на сердце, их можно понять. Вот только эта сторона Мадары, замешанная на огне и крови, не единственная в нём. Жаль, что другую свою сторону он старательно прячет от всех.  
— Есть поверья, что кошка может стать демоном, — задумчиво произносит Мадара, поглаживая крупную усатую морду, которую так и подсовывают ему под пальцы, — если проживёт на свете тринадцать лет.  
— Но кошки не живут столько, — возражает Хаширама, немного удивлённый такой переменой темы. — Редко, во всяком случае.  
— Это не единственный способ. Говорят также, что кошка может переродиться, если наберёт больше четырёх килограммов веса или отрастит чересчур длинный хвост.  
Хаширама честно обдумывает и эти варианты, но более правдоподобными они ему не кажутся.  
— По-моему, звучит ещё большей чушью. По такой логике кот, что постоянно крутится возле закусочной Кичиро, давно должен был обратиться в демона, а кошка, забежавшая в прошлом месяце на кухню к Токе и чуть не учинившая пожар, когда зацепила краем хвоста выпавший из печи уголёк, попросту исчадие зла.  
— Чего же ты хочешь от древних легенд, — Мадара снова смеётся, но почти сразу его смех обрывается. — А если кошка отведает крови своего убитого хозяина, она становится мстящим за него духом. Возмездие будет преследовать убийцу и его сородичей до тех пор, пока не уничтожит всех до единого. Месть, Хаширама, понимаешь? Всюду месть. Даже в дурацких легендах, в которые не верят и те, кто их рассказывает. Тем не менее здесь есть и толика правды. Разрушенное доверие может обернуться местью, и это ещё одна его опасная грань.  
Хаширама отставляет в сторону стаканчик и стискивает плечо Мадары.  
— Верь мне. Верь хотя бы мне. Я никогда не предам твоё доверие.  
Он притягивает Мадару ближе, а потом ещё ближе, мурчание обрывается, сменяясь недовольным ворчанием, но Хашираме это безразлично — хвостатый наглец и так получил достаточно внимания, пора делиться. Пальцы Мадары горячие, как лучи полуденного солнца, они скользят по его плечам, зарываются в волосы, цепко обхватывают затылок. Их дыхание смешивается — лёгкий дух мяты, маринованной сливы, солёной рыбы и имбиря — а потом Мадара вжимает Хашираму в себя и шепчет ему прямо в губы:  
— Я тебе верю.

Хаширама открывает глаза и смотрит в невидимый за ночной тьмой потолок. Он ощущает тепло тела Мито, упругую мягкость её округлившегося живота — ирьёнины утверждают, что будет мальчик, — и старается не думать о том, чего уже нельзя ни отменить, ни исправить. Старается забыть о минутах покоя того летнего дня и выдохе Мадары ему в губы.

***  
Свистящее дыхание и возня в темноте. Всё ближе, ближе, ближе…  
Ругая себя за мнительность, Хаширама садится на матрасе и зажигает свет, чтобы увидеть лишь кончик наглого кошачьего хвоста, неуловимо быстро скрывающегося за ширмой.  
Раздражение перехлёстывает через какую-то преграду внутри и вырывается на волю.  
— Послушай, а этому коту обязательно шляться каждую ночь по нашей спальне? — поворачивается Хаширама к жене. Вопрос звучит резче, чем он хотел, но держать себя в руках уже не получается. За раздражением прячется испуг, в котором ему стыдно признаться самому себе.  
— Коту? — переспрашивает Мито, и на её нежном лице проступает встревоженное выражение. Она тоже садится и зябко кутается в одеяло, хотя в комнате жарко, даже душно — и распахнутое настежь окно не помогает.  
— Я понимаю, что надо кому-то ловить в доме крыс, но вряд ли все они поселились именно здесь.  
— Хаширама, — Мито легко дотрагивается до его плеча, и этот жест ещё прежде, чем последующие слова, смывает раздражение, — я же джинчурики. Все животные обходят меня стороной. Они чувствуют лиса и боятся его. В нашем доме давно нет ни крыс, ни кошек.  
Хаширама растерянно трёт висок, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
Алые пряди Мито стекают на плечи, расплываются по подушке и одеялу. В слабом свете лампы они похожи на лужу крови. Лужа свежей, ещё не свернувшейся крови посреди их постели.  
Внезапно он замирает на месте, а несказанные слова сухим комом застревают у него в горле. Лоб и виски покрываются плёнкой липкого, маслянистого пота. Он явственно видит, как тьма, густая и вязка, потоками выплёскивается из углов комнаты и устремляется к нему.  
Мито говорит что-то ещё, кажется, о чём-то спрашивает, но Хаширама её уже не слышит. Все звуки отдалились, словно отгороженные невидимой стеной.  
Хотя нет, не все.  
В неестественной тишине явственно слышны мягкие кошачьи шаги с царапающим шорохом выпущенных когтей.

_Голодный? Пришёл за своей добычей?_


End file.
